


悼亡|In Memoriam by Lysical（中文翻译）

by zzyJanus



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce意识到了某些事情, Bruce是个凑合爸爸, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 他们都需要家庭疗愈, 他尽力了, 在有些时候, 家庭情感, 有保护欲的手足, 父子关系, 终于, 轻度致郁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzyJanus/pseuds/zzyJanus
Summary: 有些事情无法被时间疗愈。有时候，有些人需要迈出第一步。——“你看，Jason最不希望我做的就是掺和你们俩的事，但是和你理论就如同和一堵砖墙争论似的，不过这堵墙实际上对此还挺得心应手的。”Bruce咬紧了牙关。“你有什么想说的吗？”





	悼亡|In Memoriam by Lysical（中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Memoriam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032641) by [Lysical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysical/pseuds/Lysical). 

Bruce正从他的房间里出来，注意到了一丝不寻常，他飞快地一瞥，走廊里他所有孩子们的房门都紧闭着，除了一间房。他倒吸一口气。

Jason的房间。

唯一一个敢进去的人是Alfred，和其他房间一样精心清扫它。自从知晓Jason的复活之后开始的习惯。在那之前，那个房间封闭着，是祭奠Jason被偷走的人生的一座坟墓。

但是Alfred在楼下，在蝙蝠洞里。

Bruce往敞开的门走去，想着或许是Damian，以那种彻底而有决心——且固执——的方式一头扎进他哥哥的过往，或许Bruce应该自我反思。如果不是先天生就那么就是后天习得的。

他来到门口往里面瞅的时候，他发现不是他最年幼的儿子，而是Jason他本人，在挤得满满的书架里翻找着。书架装得满满的都是书；从旧课本到Jason喜欢的小说，下方是几摞漫画书，来自Dick试图弥补他们之间最初紧绷状态的礼物。

他可能也不该太吃惊。Jason与他的兄弟关系日渐交好，他最近拜访庄园越来越频繁了，也不再是精心安排时间确保不会和Bruce碰面。

Bruce在门口徘徊着，游移不定，直到Jason猛地转头盯着他。心情并不好，要说的话。他吞咽了一下，走进了房间，准备将自己投入一场他料想着会进行得很不顺利的谈话。与Jason他所能期待的最好也不过“还行”罢了。

“别担心，”Jason说道，挥了挥他左手紧紧攥住的书。“我会把它带回来的。这本我一直没看完，最近时候正好。”

“你不需要把它带回来，”Bruce说道，斟酌着字眼。他总是不明白哪些是，适合Jason的。再也不是了。这很伤人，因为这曾经很轻松。“这是你的书。这是你的房间。”

Jason哼了一声，向房间投去不屑的一瞥。“这？这可不是我的房间。这是曾经的我的纪念龛。你知道的，那个你一直哀悼着的孩子。”

“这不是——”Bruce截住了话头，吞咽了一下再次开口道。“这是你的，Jason。我们不觉得我们有权利改动它。”

“但你们也摆脱不掉它，”Jason答道。Bruce看不明白他的神情。他的孩子们像他那样封闭自己的时候表情总是不悦的。他不想让他们继承他的特质。

“我——不是，”Bruce说道。他从来都没办法看一眼这个房间，更何况是清空它，拿走Jason的东西把它们收到一边，就因为没人再需要它们了，因为那个男孩已然死去、深埋地下，不复归焉。

实际上，并不是永远地离开了，但是其间的疏离同样遥远。

“你现在回来了，”他谨慎地说道，因为尽管Jason和他兄弟的关系变好了，他和他疏远的儿子所拥有的美好时光远不足于他们交恶的日子，这是十分明了而苦涩的事实。

Jason的安全屋并不固定。他保留它们的时间不会很久，这也可能是他没什么个人物品的原因。绝大多数他确实拥有的东西都不可避免地被遗弃在安全屋里、和安全屋一起被销毁或者是在Jason闯荡世界践行义警事业把Bruce吓出心脏病时丢给某个兄弟了。

他不喜欢这样。庄园是Jason的家；他应当有足够的安全感把他的东西留在这儿。

“我什么都不会动的，”Jason说道。“当我看完了我甚至会把这本书带回来。这个房间完全保持了原样。我待的时间还不够长到需要一个房间，而我永远也不会待那么久。在那个_东西_还在底下的时候绝对不会。”

纪念柜。

Bruce闭上眼，深呼吸。“Jason。我知道你不喜欢那个柜子——”

“不喜欢？”Jason打断他。“试着用’厌恶’，或者是’憎恶’。只要那个东西还在而这个房间还保持着原样，因为没有谁会住进来，最不可能的就是我。见鬼，至少这个房间实际上还代表着_我_。不像是你在下面建的那个该死的愧疚的纪念棺，向某个不复存在的人致敬。’好士兵’？你在开玩笑吧？你就是那样纪念我的？”

他本该说些什么的，但是他口拙舌笨无以为应。Jason太擅长玩弄字眼了，出口伤人，偷去了他的呼吸，偷去了他想说的话语，让文字变得苍白。

“当你还在醉心于悼念我的时候我为什么要回来呢？一个你在脑海里虚构出来的版本而不是真实的我，充当给每个后来的小孩的警告。’孩子们，别像Jason那样，否则你就会害死自己！’”控诉之中他的音调越来越到直到近乎喊叫起来。“然而，与此同时实际上你完全溺死在愧疚里！你最大的失败。他妈让我喘口气吧。这是我的错。我才是死掉的那一个，现在我回来了。别他妈哀悼我了。”

“这不是——这不是你的错，”Bruce说道，在Jason喘息的间隙结结巴巴地说道。“你被谋杀了。这不是你的错误。这是小丑的错误。还有我的错误。”

“噢，又来了。”Jason翻了个白眼。“新闻快讯，Bruce——不是任何事都是关于你的。”

“我是你的父亲，”Bruce坚持道，摇了摇头。“从一开始你就不该去哪儿。你本不该觉得你不得不离开的。我负有责任，因为你还是一个孩子，_我_的孩子。我辜负了你，你被谋杀了。”

Jason舔了舔下唇，转着脚跟。“然而我就在这儿，而这也并没有阻止你留着那个东西、在脑海里哀悼着你对我的想法——因为我并没有一模一样地回来，那就意味着那个小孩仍旧是死的。”他朝着房间挥了挥手。“我甚至不知道你想念的是我真正的模样，还就只是你形成的关于’好士兵’的念头，这个房间在这儿提醒着你，那个死去的孩子的_真正_模样。孩子不是士兵，蝙蝠侠。倘若你当真是我的父亲，或许你该将我当做你的儿子来回忆。”【注1】

“Jason——”

“我说完了。”Jason经过他，匆匆步履引着他来到门口。“毕竟，我来这儿只是为了这本书。”

Bruce站在房间里，听着Jason穿过走廊脚步声渐渐远去，努力不要去想Jason的再次离去。这并不是他们最为激烈的一次争执——远远不是——但Jason非常善于留他一人头晕目眩。他久久地环视房间，它忠实地记录了十五岁的Jason。每每想到自那个男孩起Jason变了多少，他的心都会在胸口抽痛。

直到最近他注意到了各个方面Jason仍旧没有改变，他的心中才开始泛起相似的抽痛。

Bruce咽了一下喉咙，转身离开了房间，喉管发紧，带着他不愿言说的一位。时间渐晚，大宅的走廊安静而黑暗。其他男孩们应该已经和Alfred一起在蝙蝠洞里了，为夜巡做准备。他希望Jason已经下去和他们一起了，但是他也不觉得他会留下来。

Jason总是情绪突然爆发尔后又逃之夭夭。【注2】

Bruce走下楼梯，去往书房里蝙蝠洞的入口，准备平复情绪。他顿了顿，瞥见倚在老爷钟上的人影，挡住了他的去路。

这是第二次他在某处与他某一个儿子不期而遇了，这次他更加地没有防备了。这些年来他与Dick的争执要多得多，但这也并没有让他更加擅长处理它。他年长的孩子们的有着野火般的脾气，Jason一针见血，而Dick如同货运列车。

“你也要冲我吼了吗？”他硬下心来问道。Dick一直关照着Jason，他并不意外。他很有保护欲，对于他所有的弟弟们都没有个边界感。Bruce和Jason为数不多地同时出现在大宅里的几次，很大概率Dick都藏在某处，随时准备插手。

“要是你得到的只不过是大吼大叫，那他真该一拳打到你脸上，”Dick说道，在胸前插起手，佯作轻松。“这至少还能让他能舒坦些。”

“他走了吗？”

“他在楼下。”Dick直起身，但并没有从老爷钟旁走开。“实际上，这也是我不会冲你吼的原因。他在楼底下和Damian一起为夜巡做准备，有人得监督他们，否则到明天早上哥谭就该烧起来了。”

“你不是为了过来，在他们离开之前都不让我过去的。”

“不是，”Dick坦陈道。“快乐的副作用罢了。你看，Jason最不希望我做的就是掺和你们俩的事，但是和你理论就如同和一堵砖墙争论似的，不过这堵墙实际上对此还挺得心应手的。”

Bruce咬紧了牙关。“你有什么想说的吗？”

他能看见Dick眼中燃起的愤怒的火花，又在他偶尔的若有若无的自控下抑制住了。“我有，当然了。我想让你思考一件事，Bruce。为什么你自己的愧疚要比Jason的感受更加重要？”

他张张嘴，但是Dick摇摇头，打断了他。

“我不需要一个答案，Bruce。我只是想让你想象。”Dick走向蝙蝠洞的入口处。“因为就我看来，你能留住的，要么是你的愧疚感，要么是你的儿子。我真的不需要挑明你应该选哪个，就这样。”他回视着他。“给我几分钟带他们出去，好吗？Damian不需要看到我们吵架。”

Bruce没有回话，但同样他也没有立刻跟着Dick下楼。

他在秘密通道的入口等待着，直到轰鸣的引擎声隐隐响起，孩子们准备离开了。

当他下到蝙蝠洞里去时，只有Alfred还在，清点着医疗用具，电脑播放着孩子们在通讯器上的交谈声。Jason因为沉默而显得尤为突出。一阵愧疚袭来。Jason已经做了这么多了，更频繁地参加他们的夜巡，甚至遵循这蝙蝠侠最为重要的规则。

更为重要的是，他逐渐以Jason而非红头罩的身份归来了。他与他的兄弟们交流得更多了，与Cass和Stephanie一起玩闹，同Alfred在大宅的厨房里打发时间，与此同时Bruce小心翼翼地不要靠近。

有_什么_是值得阻碍这个进程的吗？

公墓里的墓碑，蝙蝠洞里的纪念柜，大宅里的房间。Jason从墓地中挣扎出来，作为红头罩，每次与他们工作的时候都会看见纪念柜，而他的卧室是他离开之时的一张定格。每个角落都提醒着Jason，究竟有什么好呢？

对于Bruce而言，当他真正的儿子就在此处的时候，纪念物又有什么意义呢？

在去取制服的途中要经过纪念柜，Bruce在它面前停下，垂眼看着Jason痛斥的铭牌。

这些年来他一直悼念的并不是罗宾。

“Alfred，”Bruce说道，声音穿过蝙蝠洞。“我觉得是时候把它撤掉了。”

一声重响。他看见Alfred走了过来，装医疗用具的盒子撒了一地。

“亡羊补牢尤未晚也，Bruce少爷。”他嗓音里全然是责备。“我会立刻处理的。”

他是所谓的世界最佳侦探。他能够领会暗示。Bruce伸手从纪念柜上揭下了铭牌。

**Author's Note:**

> 我所写作的所有故事所选用的背景和连续性是一致的，这篇的时间线较早，作为Jason和Bruce的和解的一个转折点。我，唔，真的需要弄走那个纪念柜。【注3】
> 
> *跑走*
> 
> 译注：  
【注1】
>
>> Jason licked his lips, rocking back on his heels. Jason舔了舔下唇，转着脚跟。
> 
> 我其实不太知道rocking back on his heels是什么意思😂还请大家不吝赐教
> 
> 【注2】
>
>> Jason was an emotional hit and run. Jason总是情绪突然爆发尔后又逃之夭夭。
> 
> hit and run是交通肇事逃跑的意思，emotional hit and run这样说总感觉没有到位。
> 
> 【注3】
>
>> As I write all my stories in the same pick and choose canon and continuity.我所写作的所有故事所选用的背景和连续性是一致的。
> 
> 这句话我有点不太明白，整个章末注翻得都有点随意😂还请大家多多斧正。


End file.
